Nita
Nita appears in the 2006 Disney film Brother Bear 2. She is the daughter of Chilkoot and his late wife, the niece of Siqiniq and Taqqiq, the childhood friend, love interest and later wife to the film's main protagonist Kenai and the main catalyst for the story's plot. She is voiced by Mandy Moore who later voiced Rapunzel Role in Brother Bear 2 Nita originally met Kenai when both were (human) children. They were friends and spent a great deal of time together. Nita eventually leaves Kenai to travel to a new home with her father Chilkoot; before parting, however, Kenai gives Nita his necklace. In present day, Nita is an adult and is engaged to a man named Atka. During their wedding ceremony, however, a large earthquake occurs and separates the two. She goes to Innoko the Shaman and learns that she is already betroved to Kenai by the spirits. In order to marry Atka, she must burn Kenai's amulet with him at Hokani Falls on the equinox. Because she is a human, Nita is given the power to talk to animals by the spirits. Nita eventually finds Kenai and his adoptive brother Koda and convinces them to journey with her to destroy the necklace. Though their reunion is initially tense, Nita and Kenai reconnect and begin to develop deeper feelings for one another. Koda is unhappy about this, and fears that Nita will convince Kenai to become human again. Frightened at being left alone again, Koda flees; Nita eventually finds and rescues the cub, explaining that she will not take away his adoptive brother. The group is eventually able to reach Hokani Falls and burn the amulet. Nita, however, begins to regret her decision as she has fallen in love with Kenai. Koda seeks out Nita's village, hoping to bring her back for Kenai. Koda arrives on her second wedding, shortly followed by Kenai. Atka and the villagers hunt the two bears, but Nita stops them from killing her friends. Confessing to Chilkoot that she loves Kenai, Nita allows the spirits to transform her into a bear. She and Kenai are married by the village and begin raising Koda together. Character and Personal Life Nita is a generally kind person, though she can be very tough, stubborn and selfish. As a child she was adventurous, and explored with Kenai. During one of these explorations, she fell beneath ice and nearly drowned. Ever since, she has had a fear of water that she refuses to admit. This causes her to lose her backpack and the amulet is temporarily stolen by a gang of raccoons. Eventually, she overcomes her fear with the help of Kenai. She is an independent individual and has skills at hunting. Nita is able to connect with the orphan Koda as they both have lost their mothers and fear being left alone. NitaNecklace.jpg|The amulet that Nita must burn Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:In love heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bears Category:Movie Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Married Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Bond Protector Category:Feminists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Former Humans Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Rocky Upstart